


【七五折】Lust

by eldercat



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercat/pseuds/eldercat
Relationships: Wu Zhehan/Xu Jiaqi, 七五折, 吴哲晗/许佳琪
Kudos: 92





	【七五折】Lust

“吴总，还是七号包厢吗？”

“嗯。”

“好嘞，人已经通知好在里面等着了。还要其他的小姑娘来助助兴吗？”

“不用了。就她一个就行。”

夜总会里花花绿绿的光线照的人脑袋发晕。

吴哲晗站在包厢门口，对着反光的金属装饰理了理有些凌乱的领口，将之前打架弄出来的淤痕用领口掩了去。

脸色有些憔悴。不过应该没什么，灯光很暗应该看不出来。

来的有些晚了。还好之前一直有预订。

吱呀

打开门。

突如其来的黑暗让吴哲晗有些不太适应。

砰

门在身后关上了。

“你来啦？”

熟悉的声音。

包厢中央的顶灯打开了。橘黄色的暖光由灯筒引着投射下来，小小的一束，照在坐在沙发上的那个人身上。

这是吴哲晗自己的小偏好。做作而刺眼的球形射灯让她头疼。

一盏灯就够了。如果那个人够带劲的话。

吴哲晗没说话，慢慢走过来。

皮鞋踩着老旧的木地板嘎吱作响，腾起的灰尘在灯光下舞了一阵，散进空气中。

许佳琪站了起来，赤脚踩在地板上。有些不自在的拉了拉嫌短的衬衫。

“还是上次那首歌？”

“嗯。”吴哲晗坐下，在低矮的单人沙发上翘起腿。

顶灯让许佳琪的轮廓显得不那么锋利，隐隐约约透过白色的衬衫布料看得见里面的黑色内衣肩带。

音乐响了，慢慢弥漫开来。

许佳琪眯起眼，看着吴哲晗，“你脸色不太好。”

“被你看出来了？”

许佳琪轻笑了一声。

音乐的声音有些小，让人的呼吸声都听得一清二楚。

许佳琪踩着沙发垫靠过来，摸了摸吴哲晗的下巴，“猜的。”

吴哲晗也笑了，别过头移开目光。

抬手想去抓她的手腕，却是没抓到。手指下移，划过了她赤裸的腿。

温热的触感，却转瞬即逝。

“我不好看吗？”许佳琪问她。声音低低的，撩得人心中发烫。

“好看。”

“那你为什么不看我。”

吴哲晗抬起头，对上她的眼睛。

这算什么，吃醋了吗？

“来。”

吴哲晗将翘着的腿放平，朝许佳琪伸出手。

许佳琪犹豫了半秒，还是窝进了她怀里。

脑袋蹭着吴哲晗的肩窝，抬手帮她掖平领口的皱褶。

淤痕模模糊糊的露了出来。

指尖轻轻蹭了蹭那块皮肤，听见身边的人稍稍抽了一口冷气。

“疼吗？”

“不疼。”

“骗人。”

许佳琪撑起身，侧过头，在她脖子上的淤痕那里落下一个吻。

啪

腰被吴哲晗扣住了。

那只手顺着肩背慢慢往上摩挲着。

“你亲错地儿了。”吴哲晗低低的嘟哝了一句。

俯身。

吻上她的唇。

“今天别跳舞了。”

“不想看？”

“想干点……嗯……别的。”

许佳琪露出一个坏笑，抬手捉住背后那只作动不安的手，“不给吃。”

“别闹……”

撩一下就跑的小狐狸。怎样才能抓住你的尾巴呢？

空着的另一只手勾住了许佳琪的脖子，手掌贴着肩颈的线条慢慢往下滑。

衬衫的布料很薄，准确的将底下所包裹的躯体的触感传到了掌心。

温热而柔软。

手掌顺着前胸那一点点隆起的形状而打开，继续向下，略过尖端，又再次并起手指。

许佳琪惩罚性的捏了捏她的脸，手撑着沙发扶手费力的直起身，“不老实。”

“许佳琪……”

吴哲晗眯起眼。没有摸够，有些郁郁寡欢。手指还贪恋那一点温度，拽着她的衬衫衣角不松手。“你在生我的气吗？”

的确不应该迟到快一个小时的。

“我哪有那么小气？”

手指覆上吴哲晗的脸侧，拇指在她半张的唇上蹭了蹭。

没有涂口红，嘴唇有些发干。加上还在上火的原因而浮起一层皮。

“上次做到一半流鼻血，忘了？”许佳琪看着她，满眼笑意，“不打算再歇一阵？”

匆匆忙忙跳下床找纸巾的事，实在是煞风景了。

吴哲晗有些尴尬，不由自主的抬手摸了摸自己的鼻子。

“再摸又要流鼻血了……”许佳琪笑她。

“渴。”

吴哲晗捉住她的手腕，仰脸看着她，“要不要考虑一下喂上火的病人喝口水呢？”

包厢墙角的恒温柜里总是会摆放几支酒。一来是为客人提供饮品，二来是满足某些客人奇怪的癖好。

比如在某支酒中加一点助兴的小药粉。

这些乌七八糟的玩意儿对于吴哲晗来说并没有太大的吸引力。

她常来的七号包厢的恒温柜里永远只有规规矩矩的放着三支冰酒一支红酒。

许佳琪站起来朝恒温柜走。吴哲晗坐直了身子，撑着脑袋歪头看着她的背影。

看不够。怎么都看不够。

瘦肩窄腰，以及线条柔和的两条笔直的腿。

肉体上的诱惑让人连稍加抵抗都无法做到。

媚而不妖。

纯纯粹粹的名为女人的生物，大概只是像她一样的吧。

吴哲晗阖上眼，手指慢慢收紧。努力将身体某处躁动东西抑制下去。

头还在隐隐作痛。大概是早晨的烧没有退干净。

音乐还在播放着。轻轻柔柔的旋律放人发懒。脑子反应得有些迟钝，好半天才听出来是那首经典的《Goodnight Moon》。

暴力又癫狂的爱情吗。吴哲晗心想。不由自主的抬手摸了摸脖子上的淤痕。

可仅靠肉体与金钱维系的关系连爱情也算不上。

“不舒服吗？”

许佳琪的手指划过了她稍稍皱起的眉心。

吴哲晗睁开眼，抬手揽住她的腰。“没有。”

许佳琪曲起一条腿，跪在吴哲晗腿间那一小块沙发垫上。右手端着玻璃杯高脚杯，送到她唇边。“喏。”

吴哲晗低声道了声谢，低头想凑到杯沿上——

却是没碰到。

许佳琪坏心的缩回了手。

带着得逞的坏笑的将杯子送到自己唇边。

仰脖。酒液慢慢滑进半张的唇里。

橘黄的光穿透发丝，金色的卷发有些乱，被她稍稍甩头而从额前掠开。

微微眯起眼，浅色的瞳孔里满是水汽。

包厢里音乐中慵懒的嗓音轻轻哼唱着，撩拨着人的神经。

［Tonght to take me up］

狡猾的狐狸。

啪

吴哲晗一把抓住了她的衬衫衣领。

拽过来，狠狠压上她的唇。

酒杯从指尖滑落了下来，残留的酒液在两人的衬衫上留下一抹猩红。

冰凉的液体将布料黏在了皮肤上，潮湿的触感让人有种奇异的错觉。

含在口中的酒液没来得及咽下，被吴哲晗抢去了一大半。剩下的从紧贴的红唇缝隙间溜走，顺着白皙的脖颈滑向锁骨与更诱人的深处。

“唔……”

气息有些不稳。许佳琪挣扎着退开，喘着气。

被蹂躏的唇上还粘着酒液，在灯光的照射下泛着暧昧的水光。

［The mouth from woke］

吴哲晗抬起手，食指轻轻触碰着她的嘴唇，想帮她拭去嘴角上几滴猩红的液体——

许佳琪偏过头，一口叼住了她的手指。

「And eats my hand 」

唇舌舔吮过指尖，指腹，指根。

舐过手背上纠结的血管。

水渍在灯下的反光，带着几丝异样的淫靡感。

落下一个吻，浅浅的红痕留在了手背上。

吴哲晗一瞬间有些失神。

白衬衫上猩红的酒液让她想到了另外一些东西。

那晚的画面依旧很清晰。

［What if the light go out and maybe］

交叠的身体。纠缠的双腿。紧扣的十指。

以及那抹顺着白皙腿根淌下来的液体，在床单上也是洇出了刺眼的红。

“你走神了。”

许佳琪有些不满的凑过来，细长的手指抬起她的下巴。“我就那么没有吸引力吗？”

“有啊。”吴哲晗笑着仰脸看着她，手指却不安分的在她后腰的位置画着圈，“是对我一个人的吗？”

许佳琪笑，“你猜。”

真是摸不透。

不满足于简单的隔靴搔痒，手探进了衬衫下摆，贪婪的摩挲着细腻的皮肤。

“你还没摸够吗？”

许佳琪低下头，手指覆上吴哲晗的衬衫纽扣。“我也要摸。”

手指一错，轻松的将腰腹间的两粒纽扣解了开来。

空着的手滑了进去，在平坦的腰腹上磨蹭。

酒液从衬衫的布料上渗了进来，让皮肤显得有些湿漉漉的。

肌肉的轮廓并不是很明显，但这样的手感依旧是好的让人不愿松手。

手指沿着腹侧的马甲线向下勾勒，满意的看着面前的人的嘴角抽搐了一下。

“不去里面清理一下么？”

许佳琪指着吴哲晗衬衫上的红色酒液，“粘糊糊的贴着皮肤会不舒服的吧。”

“……好。”

包厢的角落的立柜后面，是隐蔽的套间。至于用来干什么，则不是会馆管理层该管的事了。

套间里的设施很齐全，该有的都有，中央空调二十四小时恒温。

就像会馆老板向各位阔佬们担保的那样：“随时随地，干什么都行。”

这也是吴哲晗喜欢来这里的原因。

咔哒

许佳琪在背后关上门。

房间里黑漆漆的。整面的落地窗被遮光窗帘遮了一大半，只留一条狭小的缝隙，将外面的光亮透进来。

外面在下大雨。雨点砸在玻璃上噼噼啪啪直响。

“你先去清理一下吧。我等会儿。”

吴哲晗推开浴室门，摸索着打开灯。

“唔？”许佳琪走过来，拉了拉自己身上也是湿答答的衬衫，“不一起吗？”

“以前不是也没一起过么。”

哗啦

许佳琪伸手拉开浴帘。

“吴大老板不会在害羞吧。”

光线透过宽松的衬衫，隐约勾勒出柔和的轮廓线条。

“没有。”

“是吗？”

带着一丝调笑的口吻。尾音上扬，撩得人心痒痒。

撩人不自知的狐狸。

啪

腰间传来的力道让许佳琪来不及反应，转过身的时候肩膀已经被吴哲晗给抵住了。

没站得稳，趔趄了几步，后腰撞到了墙上的水龙头。

哗啦

头顶上的花洒打开了。

热水将两个人都淋得透湿。

衬衫彻底贴在了皮肤上，变得有些半透明。姣好的轮廓毫无保留的呈现了出来。

热气腾起来，将暧昧的温度烘托到了极致。

“你看是你害羞还是我害羞。”

吴哲晗用牙报复性的咬了许佳琪的耳垂一口，压着她的力道稍稍松了松，抬手关掉热水龙头。

“不流鼻血啦？”

许佳琪低笑着去勾她的脖子，“急什么。”

“忍不住了。”

粗暴的将许佳琪的衬衫一把撕开，绷开的纽扣噼噼啪啪的在地板上落得到处都是。

像拆礼物一样的将衬衫从她身上剥下来，唇贴上去，在脖颈和锁骨间游移。

手顺着腰部向上，掠过突出的蝴蝶骨，轻松将内衣的搭扣解开。

赤裸的脊背直接贴在了墙上。

“唔……”

许佳琪闷哼了一声，咬着唇抑制住奇怪的声音。手却是不安分的搭在了吴哲晗的腰间皮带上，悄悄解开。

“帮你脱。”许佳琪趴在吴哲晗耳边说。

皮带搭扣撞击在大理石地板上，发出刺耳的声响。

手指向下，顺势摩挲着吴哲晗的胯骨。“那么好看的腿，就不能多给我看看？”

啪

吴哲晗一把抓住许佳琪作妖的爪子，直接按到墙上，“你看。你还说我心急？”

空着的手盖住了她前胸的隆起，坏心的曲起手指，“谁心急，嗯？”

“哈啊……”

抱着吴哲晗脖子的手突然收紧。“五折……”许佳琪往她怀里蹭了蹭，声音有些发哑，带着轻喘，“墙好冷……”

“那就进去。”

直接打横将她抱出来，压在柔软的双人床里。

衣物被尽数剥下，掷在地板上。

吴哲晗抬手将凌乱的头发撩到脑后，俯身轻轻舔吻着许佳琪的脖颈。

手贴上了她的柔软的小腹，画着圈慢慢滑向腿根。

“……唔……”

身下的人下意识并拢了腿，却被吴哲晗的膝盖强行分开。

腿交缠在一起，被摩擦过的皮肤逐渐变得热了起来。

“嗯啊……”

尖端传来的刺激让努力压抑的声音还是从唇边溜了出来。

“五折……”许佳琪喃喃的叫她，呼吸喷在吴哲晗耳朵上，有些发痒。

“我在。”

许佳琪半撑起身，手轻抚上吴哲晗的脸侧。

从遮光窗帘外溜进来的光映在许佳琪脸上，金色的卷发折射出暗淡的光泽，黑暗中呈现出一种奇异的银灰色。

阴影映衬出五官的轮廓，眼底清澈，又沾染上几分情欲，勾人心魄。精致得让人找不到能与之媲美的东西。

“你之前不是问我是不是只对你一个人这样……现在我告诉你……”唇贴在吴哲晗耳廓上，软软的声音低不可闻。

“我只被你碰过。以前是，以后也是。”

吴哲晗愣了半秒，笑，抬手抓住她贴在自己脸侧的手。“你算是在告白么？”

“算吗？”许佳琪叹息一声，又跌回床上，“算吧。”

自己也不太确定的。

吴哲晗低头吻她，带着侵略性，锁骨吻到肋侧。

在腿根处留恋的手向里移了移，能感受到腿间那处已经潮湿滚烫。

“好啊。”笑着说，“只准我一个人碰。”

屋外的雨越下越大了。

闪电的光一瞬及逝，将屋内的暧昧纠缠从黑暗中剥离开来。

“下雨了。”

吴哲晗的唇在身下的人小腹上辗转，满意的察觉到她身体的细微颤抖。

“我知道……”许佳琪艰难的回应着。“一直在下……”

小腹处聚集的快感的快要将人逼疯了。

“不是外面……”

手指触到了柔软的入口，分开，慢慢挤进去一点。“是这里。下雨了。”

真是轻佻的口吻。

许佳琪又气又羞，挣扎着想争辩什么，却被吴哲晗再次吻住。

辩驳的话无可奈何的变成了一声轻喘。

显然之前已经做好了足够的准备，进入时的阻碍没有太大。

内壁绞得太紧，让吴哲晗的手指连抽动都显得有些困难。

不得不去温声细语的安慰着她放松。

“……嗯……”许佳琪的手指无力的想去抓住什么，身下的床单被紧紧揪得变了形状。

不自觉的稍稍挺起腰部，去迎合她的力度。

吴哲晗的大腿蹭着她的大腿内侧，温度高的吓人。

如果屋子里亮一些的话，大概能看清肌肤已经被情欲染成了诱惑的粉红色。

“快……快到了……啊……哈啊……”

甬道里有些痉挛，许佳琪弓起了身子，呼吸急促。

修长的手指再度用力顶入，然后骤然加快了频率。

“嗯啊！”

脖子扬了起来，抓在吴哲晗背上的手指不受控制的猛然抽紧，留下三条鲜艳的红痕。

呻吟声被屋外的闷雷所掩盖。

潮水般的快感从小腹炸开，沿着脊柱一路升到大脑。

像是要窒息似的发出了一声呜咽。

可埋在体内的手指还在继续。

刚刚绝顶过后的身体过于敏感。快承受不住了的。

“别……”许佳琪的声音都在发抖，“够了五折……够了……够了……！吴哲晗！！”

体内曲起的手指再次将她推向一个小高峰。

终于停了手。

两具身体都被汗水浸透了。

许佳琪无力的喘着气，湿发黏在了额头上。

“辛苦你了。”

吴哲晗动了动有些酸痛的腿，从床上下来，站到地板上。俯身在她额头上落下一个吻。

“你……要去哪儿？”许佳琪转头望着她，眼底的情欲还未褪去。

“给你拿毛巾。”

“你今晚能……别走吗？”

“好。”

早上醒来的时候头有些疼。不知道是不是晚上受了凉。

许佳琪身边的床是凉的。

那个人不在。

还是走了吗。许佳琪心想。

不愿睁眼。抱着杯子往空着的那边蹭了蹭，想多留恋一下那个人身上的味道。

哗啦

窗帘被人拉开了。光照在了眼皮上。

许佳琪眯起眼，看着吴哲晗穿着浴袍赤脚站在落地窗边，转脸冲她笑。

阳光将她的发丝镀上一层金色，看起来暖暖的。

“雨停了。早安。”


End file.
